Hope From You to Me
by Waterbender2892
Summary: As Toph struggles with life at home, she meets a strange boy at school who shows her how to hope again and saves her from the life she thought she was destined to live.
1. The Strange Boy

Chapter 1

As she woke up, she felt the pain in her arms. They were throbbing, her cheeks, stomach, and legs all in pain. She got up and tapped her foot on the cold earth floor. She could feel the vibrations of her father. He was still asleep. She walked down the narrow hallway filled with priceless vases, paintings and jewelry. She stopped at her mothers room and tapped her foot lightly again. As always no one was there. She thought back to the painful memory of her mothers leaving.

Flashback

"I can't take it anymore!" her mom said.

Toph was in the other room eavesdropping on her parents arguing. They had been arguing over Toph for months. Her mom thought they should give her up because of her blindness. Her father said it would be dishonorable and they should keep her. Toph was holding back cries of desperation she wanted to give her mother. _'PLEASE mom PLEASE let me stay. I can see! I can really SEE!' _she wanted to scream. But if she told her parents she could see it would

"Please listen to me." Said her father

"No I'm not going to be apart of this family if your going to keep her around" Her mother screamed. She ran right past Toph and into her room. Toph could feel her packing her things. She ran into the kitchen crying. She ran up to her dad but was pushed down to the floor landing on her side.

"Look what you've done" he spat and kicked her in the stomach.

She ran to her mother's room clutching her stomach, but when she entered, no one was there. It was empty. She gave a soft sob into her mother's pillows and fell asleep crying never to see her mother again.

End Flashback

She walked into the green and brown kitchen and started her chores. She dipped her hands into the bitterly cold water and scrubbed the dirt off the dishes. She then moved on to dusting the furniture. She finished early like always and made some tea. She took her tea into the garden and laid down in the bed of flowers. She sighed a heavy sigh and drank her soothing tea. Her hands and body covered in various bruises, and scratches. She felt her father's vibrations getting up. That meant it was time to get ready for school. She climbed up careful of the deep gash in her side, and walked to her servant who took her to school.

"Good morning Ms. Toph." Satyr said. She smiled at Toph and noticed the hand on her side.

"What's wrong with your side ma'am?" she asked turning her head lightly.

"N-nothing I just fell this morning. I'm such a klutz" she laughed nervously and continued down the road. They made it to school a few minutes early. Toph headed to her locker and Satyr headed home. As she took out her books she noticed something… Someone was watching her. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She was wearing a lovely green dress lined with brown and fit her perfectly in all the right places. She could tell it was a boy, but she didn't know who it was. He started walking up to her. She was freaking out she couldn't talk to him. She couldn't-

"Hey Toph!" Katara said jumping up to Toph just in time. Toph smiled and turned around, turning away from the strange boy and facing her best friend.

"Hey Katara" she said and smiled in her 'this smile is so fake' smile.

"So wassup?" she asked smiling in a way that scared Toph.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked, Katara's smile widened as she reached into her knapsack and handed Toph a gift.

"It's a Welcome Back! Gift." She said and hugged Toph. Toph was pleased but upset she hadn't gotten her one back.

"Well I have to get to class now." She said and turned away leaving as fast as she came.

Toph went to her first class and sat in the corner of the room at the back. As far away from everyone as she could get. Then she noticed the same guy from earlier. He sat down right next to her. She kept her eyes on her hands and didn't look up. He was just staring at her.

"Good morning everyone" Said Master Jing

Toph noticed that he stopped staring for just a second looked at the teacher then decided to look back at Toph. She was getting nervous. She had only let one person get close to her and that was Katara and she wanted to keep it that way. She was told if she told anyone about how she was treated she would be killed. She only wanted what was best for her and if that meant only 1 friend she would make that sacrifice.

For the whole class she noticed he was staring at her. She couldn't stand it. As soon as the bell rang she ran to her next class, not giving the strange boy a chance to catch up. She turned into her science room and sat at her usual table not expecting anyone to sit next to her. There was an odd number of people in the class and everyone else had friends in this class and she didn't so it was only natural that she didn't have a partner.

Just then the strange boy entered the room and the teacher started talking to him. Toph was screaming in her head he was bound to be her partner. She was the only one without a partner and she was getting a good grade in this class.

As she predicted, the mystery boy was seated next to her. She could feel that he was smiling and she knew she was in for a long year. The class started and they were having a lab that day. _Great_ she thought W_e'll have time to talk_.

"Okay everyone get to work" with that from the teacher the room started up in chatter about everything but science.'

"So…" said the strange boy.

"Whats your name?" he asked in a sweet tone that sent shivers down Toph's spine.

"T-Toph" she wasn't sure why she told him her name so she blushed. His smile widened at the sight of her blush and he decided she was even more pretty when she blushed.

"That's a lovely name" he said and leaned a little closer than before and whispered in her ear

"My name is Aang" and with that the bell rang and everyone ran out of the room carrying Toph with it.

_Aang_ she thought _that's a lovely name too… _


	2. Hospitals

Chapter 2

When Toph reached the end of the day, she waited for Katara to meet her at her locker. She never came. Toph began to get worried and looked for her friend. She tapped her foot lightly on the ground allowing the vibrations to stretch across the school until it hit Katara and a group of people crowding around two fighting figures. She knew who was fighting. It was Katara's brother Sokka, and Katara's crush Zuko. She ran up to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. Toph noted that rage and worry were shown through her body.

"Thank goodness you got here" she said and pointed to her brother and her crush.

"I need you to stop them before they both get in trouble or worse, hurt." Toph could hear her voice had a crossed between crying and killing someone. Toph tapped her foot again and decided to make them stop without letting anyone know she could earthbend. She moved her foot across the ground drawing a line in front of Sokka causing him to trip over the raised earth and fall onto the young firebender.

"What the hell?" Zuko screamed as he shoved the guy off of him.

"I don't know I just tripped" Sokka shot back with just as much anger in his voice. Sokka knew it was Toph but only he and Katara knew.

"Don't let it happen again" Zuko said and started to walk off in the other direction.

Toph didn't notice but the strange boy saw her earthbend and was taking note to how she didn't let anyone else see. He began walking after her when she turned around and stopped right in front of him. She didn't say a word just looked up and moved around him towards the school.

"Toph!" he cried after her. She pretended not to hear him and waited till she was out of his sight and started running for her home. She felt the pain surge through her body. She felt her side and felt the sticky blood on her side. _Great_ she thought _it opened up again_. The pain was almost unbearable. She began to slow down and finally came to a halt passed out on the cold ground.

Aang caught up to her and saw she was bleeding. He grabbed her up bridal style and led her to a nearby log which he made into a temporary bench and began ripping the side of her dress to tend to the wound. He noticed various bruises and scratches on her body that made him grimace. She began to stir and he was afraid she would wake up. She didn't she began talking in her sleep.

"D-Daddy… Please…. N-no m-more… I-I cant feel m-my legs…" she said and let out a small sob. Aang was taken back. What happened to her?

"DADDY!" she screamed and fell silent. Her face relaxed and she loosened her grip that Aang failed to notice on his shoulder. Aang thought it was best not to move her so he fell asleep watching her.

Her eyes popped open a few hours after Aang finished. She stared around her, and tapped her foot on the floor. She screamed when the vibrations hit Aangs body next to her. He woke with a jump and stood up.

"W-where am I?" Toph asked a bit freaked out that she woke up to find herself with the strange boy.

"Where do you last remember being?" he asked curious at how much she remembered.

"I remember running home, y-you were following me… and-" she stopped herself she didn't notice how much she was reveling.

"How did you know I was following you?" he asked, he made sure he was far enough away so she wouldn't know that he was following her.

"I… I can't remember…" She said trying to cover up. She tapped the ground one more time and felt that she was near the street she lived on. She burst into a run and ran right past the strange boy and ran all the way home. She was afraid of what her father was going to do to her if she was late. She had no idea what time it was but she couldn't be late! She ran faster till she made it to her house. She entered and her father was waiting for her. Her stomach sunk as her father moved toward her.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" he said anger rising in his voice.

"N-No" Toph said her body was shaking now.

"Well then let me show you" He reached forward and grabbed her hair pulling her to the kitchen. Toph let out a scream but was met with his forceful hand slapping her cheek. She would surely have a bruise. Her father then took her hand and made her feel the sharp clock. Giving her hand more cuts. The blood dripped down her arm, she screamed. He cut deeper than ever before. She decided in order to live she had to struggle. She kicked him but he caught her foot. She tried to punch him landing a hard one on his arm causing him to loosen his grip on her hair. She took that as an advantage and stomped on his foot. He let go with a sharp intake of air. She stumbled along the hallway to her room and shut the door. Knowing it was no use, her door had no lock on it for her father thought it wasn't a good idea to give her any chance of surviving. She heard him coming she started to cry uncontrollably. _He's going to kill me… he's going to kill me…._ She curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her body. She shut her eyes and counted to ten like she always did. When she opened her eyes she saw not her father but the strange boy. He had climbed up her tree that led to her balcony and climbed into her room. Her father was still coming though.

"Quick!" she whispered

"Into the closet!" he stood there for a moment but she pushed him into the closet and shut it without making a noise.

To her dismay her father had his whip and knife in hand. He came up to her and lifted her to her feet.

"You know better than to fight back at me!" he screamed he threw her against the wall and turned her onto her back. Toph closed her eyes and waited for what came next. Her father took the whip into his hand and began slashing it against her delicate skin. She screamed at first but then everything went numb and she began to go in and out of consciousness. Then she felt the cool metal softly graze her side, then all at once it went deeper, and deeper! She was in horrible pain she screamed till her throat was to soar to scream any longer.Then it stopped. She thought he had just grown tired of what he was doing and moved on to something else so she drifted into an unwelcoming sleep of nightmares.

When she woke up, she wasnt quite sure were she was. It wasnt her room, and she was begining to freek out. She tapped her foot on the ground and noticied that the strange boy was in a chair next to her bed. She was in a hospital. She turned to get up but was met with a sharp pain in her side. She took a sharp breath and decided to stay put. She was about to drift into sleep when the nurse came in.

"Toph?" she asked in a sweet voice

"Toph are you awake?" when i noded my head she gave me some food.

"You need to eat a little..." she stared at the boy next to me.

"He hasnt left your side since it happened." she said smiling sweetly

"Your lucky to have someone who loves you that much." with that she changed Toph's bandages and left the room.

Aang woke up just as the maid was leaving. He looked at her and smiled. Toph smiled back but was weary from the pain in her side. The ointment the nurse used was burning and she winced as it grew. Aang held her hand and for the first time, Toph felt love from someone. She blushed lightly and he smiled. She decided to start asking questions about her situation.

"Um... Aang," She asked as she fiddled with her sheets.

"Yeah Toph?" he said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Can you tell me whats going on?" she asked and looked at him for a second before turning away.

"Well, when i saw your dad beating you from the closted i jumped him." he showed me his other hand, which was wrapped in cloth wiht blood stains on it.

"Did he stab you?" i asked worried at what my own father had done

"Yes but i saved you now didnt I?" he smiled widly and caused Toph to blush even harder

"Where will i be going... you know after im better" she asked not being able to look at him again.

"Well with me of course." He said 'matter of fact' like. "My mother said we could become your legal guardians from now on." he said and stroked her cheek with the hand from her hand.

"I just hate to see you in this much pain." He finished and he let Toph fall back into her bed, the sleep medicine the nurse had just given her kicking in.

_pain._ she thought _pain and more pain_ A slient tear rolling down her cheek.(idk if that spelling is right but w/e)


	3. Of My Enemies

Chapter 3

"_AANG!" Toph screamed trying to find her way through the darkness. She made a left in the long corridor and felt her way along the wall. She couldn't see, not even with vibrations she was blind for the first time in years. She was actually blind. She began to panic._

"_AANG! I NEED YOUR HELP! AANG!" She screamed trying to find him. She fell into someone and looked up hoping to find Aang. She screamed louder than before when it was her father._

"_How dare you! You evil brat!" he screamed and threw her on the ground. She grimaced as her head banged against a vase and blood went down her cheek. She put her hand to her face and felt the cut on her forehead. She looked up in her fathers eyes but saw nothing except hate._

"_You've been a horrible daughter! My wife is never coming back because of you!!" he said kicking her in the stomach and lifting her up with her hair. He brought out the knife and began slicing her cheek. She screamed but it was lost in a sea of darkness as her father began to cut deeper, and deeper, pain…pain… and more pain… she thought as she fell from his grasp bleeding intently only to wake up the next morning still alive. _

She woke up and looked around. Her heart skipped a beat when she found she wasn't at home. Soon the memories from the day before came flooding back to her. She looked at Aang and smiled. He was still there. She tried not to wake the sleeping boy but failed miserably as her hand slid from his grasp. His eyes popped open worry in them but that faded and turned to care as he stared at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and took her hand back in his. She smiled and nodded giving a silent 'good'

"The nurse said you can come home in a few hours if you want to…" he said.

The word home stuck out in her mind. _I have a home…_ she said and sighed a relived sigh and decided she was ready to go home. She wasn't sure where 'home' was but she was just glad it wasn't with her father.

As the hours pasted, Aang and Toph became closer and closer till finally the nurse entered as Aang was telling her how he used to go penguin sledding and how he would take her and she started laughing with joy. She smiled

"Time to go home kiddo." She said and came over to Toph and got her ready to depart from the hospital. As they were walking out Aang brought her over to his mom's car. Apparently she had been there the whole time waiting today. She entered the flower smelling car to see Aangs 'mother' she was looked far from being Aangs mother. She had Carmel skin with amber eyes, much like Zuko's. Many people said her smile was worth watching for hours, and her laugh was even more elegant. Toph felt welcome before she even got into the car.

"Hello there new camper!" she said and shook Tophs hand from the front seat.

"Hi" she said and gave an unsure smile

"No use in being shy now! I'm Aangs mother, Lila." She said and smiled at Toph in a motherly way not knowing Toph couldn't see it.

Toph smiled back not knowing whether she was smiling or not just knowing it was polite to smile. She knew she would have to tell them she couldn't 'see' sooner or later but she wasn't quite ready for them to know yet.

"So… what do you kids want to do first?" she asked. She wanted to make Toph's first day with them one to remember.

"Why don't we go to the water park?" Aang said excitement rising in his voice.

"I-I don't have a swim suite" Toph said as she remembered when her father burned all of her clothing except for 2 outfits the one she wore now and the one in her closet.

"Well that won't be a problem! We'll just by you a new one!" she said and Toph felt excited for the first time in a while! She could go shopping! She had never been able to decide for herself… maybe it would be worth it!

"T-thank you" she whispered.

"No problem!" she said. As they drove out of the hospital parking lot, she smiled a real smile for the first time she could remember.

They made it to the mall in about 15 min. As Toph examined the incredibly large building, she saw Katara waving to her. She looked to Lila and Aang grabbed her hand taking her over to Katara.

"Hey Toph!" Katara said coming up and hugging her best friend "I called you last night, no one answered. Are you ok?" She hugged Toph again, Toph sighed relief coming from her voice

"Yah Kat I'm gonna be just fine" she said and Aang squeezed her hand causing her to blush. Katara noticed and laughed as she walked along side them.

"So Katara… where's Zuko?" Toph asked as she tapped her foot trying to figure out where he was.

"He went to go get something to eat." She said. Toph finally came upon his body at the hot dog stand. She smiled.

"Toph are you hungry?" Aang asked Toph nodded and Aang went to go get them something to eat.

"So… who's your new 'friend'" she said as she did air quotes.

"My friend… Oh you mean Aang…" she said trying to stall just long enough for Aang to get back.

"Stop stalling! I wanna know who he is!" Katara said as she smiled at her friend's innocence.

"Well you see… he saved me from my father, and now I'm living with him, or until they find my mother." She said Katara's eyes widened as she heard her speak of her father and how Aang saved her.

"You said he stopped!" she screamed not noticing Aang and Zuko coming back.

"You said your father stopped beating you in 3rd grade Toph! Now were in 8th grade! 8th grade Toph! He could have KILLED you!" she screamed Toph grimaced and noticed the caring and worried looks given from Aang, and now the worried look from Zuko and a couple other people around. She felt like she was shrinking. Then the tears came she couldn't help them! They came faster and faster more and more tears. She had to get away! She ran away from them as fast as she could. She couldn't stand people to know her father had beaten her. She ran right past Lila and out the door. She ran right into an ally way not noticing the older boys following her down the ally way. She finally stopped and started sobbing. She hugged her knees and that's when she noticed the boys coming towards her.

"Hey there little girl" Said one boy who looked about 18. Toph remembered in class how her teacher had said 18 year olds liked to pray on young 13 year olds like Toph. She screamed and tried to run. He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. Her feet were off the ground. She couldn't see! She was helpless.

"Let's make a deal…" he breathed down her neck. "I'll take you home with me, and not kill you" he said smiling into the words. Tophs face still tear struck looked horrified. The boy's smile only widened as her fear grew.

"I-I don't want to" Toph struggled to say

"Well then your gonna die" he said and brought a pocket knife from his pocket and brought it close to her throat.

"W-wait!" she stuttered thinking on weather he was bluffing or not.

"Yes?" he asked sounding bitterly sweat

"I-I want to live" she asked not sure why she was giving in. She thought in her mind and she knew that she had probably given up on life.

"Well then you better come with us" he said and laughed afterward

"Ill get her into the truck" said one of his minions. Toph was let down and dragged to a car and stuffed in. she didn't notice but Aang had followed her and saw her being taken away. He airbended himself faster as he ran so he could follow the car. Toph was still blind for her feet her banded together and off the ground.

suddenly she was hit hard with something in the back of her head and blacked out. Her scream muffled by a strong hand over her mouth. She fell into the pool of darkness, but not before seeing the eyes of her captor. Then it hit her _Jet!_


End file.
